thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Loud and Proud
Loud and Proud is the third episode of the second season of The Sudrian Rejects. Plot Mask is one of the most level-headed engines on Steelhead Isle Line, only beaten by Celeste. Whilst their coworkers were all somewhat crazy, they both had some pride in the fact that they were somewhat competent. While Celeste is the authority figure of the engines who everyone respects, Mask takes his common sense in a whole other direction. He’s a pessimist who frequently insults others. His only true friend, ironically, is Celeste. But, Mask has a tendency to feel like he isn’t appreciated. With the weather getting hotter, it was the time of year when most of the engines get very irritable, notably Mask and Vernon. One day, the engines were complaining about the heat in the sheds. “Why do we have to go out today?” Complained Mask as he was slowly pulling out of the sheds. Mask’s driver, who had adjusted to Mask’s complaining at this point, just chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Yes, Mask, we must.” He said calmly. Mask, however, continued to grumble as he left the sheds. Celeste, who was shunting nearby, laughed quietly. “Don’t worry, Mask!” She called. “It’s supposed to rain tonight!” “It better!” Replied Mask as he pulled out of the sheds. Meanwhile, in another berth, Vernon was having some problems. Vernon’s boiler was strangely filled with loads of sludge. His crew was trying to clean it out, but the efforts seemed useless. “It’s no use, Barb.” Sighed the saddle tank’s driver. Barbara, Vernon’s fireman, agreed. “Yeah,” She groaned. “you’ll need to go to the workshop, Vern.” Vernon scoffed. “Don’t use that nickname.” Mask had already left the sheds, thus he was unaware of Vernon’s predicament. Since there was no way for an engine to leave their post, Mr. Greens made an executive decision to simply increase Mask, Celeste, and Garrett’s workloads. Whilst Mask idled in the platform with his train of empty trucks. “Where’s Vernon?” He barked to the stationmaster. “He has his trucks too!” The stationmaster did not know where Vernon was, thus he phoned Mr. Greens. After a moment, Mask and his crew could hear “Of course, I’ll tell them.”, Mask was confused. “So, what’s taking that lazy bum so long?” Mask questioned. The Grasmere stationmaster sighed. “Poor Vernon’s got boiler sludge. You’ll have his trucks too.” Mask was not pleased by this. “Ugh, typical of an industrial engine.” He grumbled as he went into the yards to retrieve Vernon’s trucks. “I shouldn’t have to do work for two.” As Mask shunted Vernon’s train onto his own, Celeste passed by with Vernon atop a flatbed. Vernon, as usual, was grumbling. “Morning, Mask!” Called Celeste cheerfully. Mask grunted. “Hey.” He glared at Vernon, who quickly shot a glare back. “Oh, I’m sorry, did you just give me THAT look?!” “Oh, be quiet, you!” Retorted Vernon. Mask and Vernon began to yell insults at one another, until Celeste pulled them far away enough so the duo would stop arguing. Geez, these two. She thought, Celeste was tired of always listening to arguments. Meanwhile, Mask has just began. As he blew his deep whistle, he began to pull his long train out of the station. Containing both his and Vernon’s empty trucks, it was quite the load for a single engine. Despite all this, however, Mask trudged on. “Stupid Vernon, stupid boiler sludge, stupid trucks.” He continued to grumble all the way to Briar Glen Mines, much to the annoyance of his crew and trucks. As Mask entered the quarry that held all the mines, Sadie and Sam were shunting some trucks one track over. “Hello!” Called Sadie as Sam quickly pushed her and the trucks away. Mask simply scoffed and trudged onto the a different track, going around to the back of the train so he could shunt it into the mines. Even after the trucks were filled and put into their sidings, Mask continued to complain as he went on his way. He complained in the yards. He complained at the station. He even complained in the sheds that night. “Can you believe Vernon just suddenly couldn’t work?” Ranted Mask. Celeste, Garrett, and Jamie just listened. “I think he didn’t want to work at all!” Celeste thought that idea was ridiculous. “That’s just silly!” She retorted. Mask scoffed at Celeste’s remark. “What would you know? He’s always trying to get out of work!” “When does that happen?” “How often is he running off on his own little adventures, hm?” Celeste froze. “He does that on occasion...” She began. “But he still does his work.” Mask simply sighed. “Celeste, stop trying to be nice.” He groaned. “It won’t get you anywhere in this twisted world.” Garrett and Jamie looked at each other in shock. “Well, Mask, I like being nice-“ Celeste began in a calm tone. “Why are you so optimistic when everything around us is terrible?! I mean, we’re all outcasts to society, not even fatty wanted us!” Mask snapped. Celeste was appalled. “It’s not nice to call Sir Topham that.” Then, everything seemed to go downhill from there. “Just shut up! What would you know anyway?!” Celeste was silent, she quietly went into her berth, Garrett and Jamie glared at Mask, he just grunted and went into his berth as well. Vernon was to be in the works for a few days at least, thus the four engines were at the sheds without the saddle tank. While he typically could begin the morning talks with his complaining or even just making a comment, thus the sheds were silent. However, when Celeste awoke, Mask, Garrett, and Jamie all looked over. They expected the Small Prairie to at least say her traditional greeting, but she just left the shed. “Celeste?” Asked Jamie. Celeste stayed quiet as she puffed towards Grasmere Station. “Is she alright?” Asked Garrett. Mask didn’t show any concern. “She’ll be fine.” “That’s not true and you know it!” Jamie snapped. Mask blew steam at Jamie and left for the day. Throughout the day, Mask continued to do his work, along with Vernon’s. Celeste did his shunting, Jamie did his passenger work, and Mask and Garrett shared his goods duties. “It’s ridiculous!” Ranted Mask to Sadie and Sam at the mines. The sister shunters looked at each other, Sadie confused, Sam annoyed. “I mean, Vernon breaks down out of nowhere! He was fine the day before, and...” As the masked Pacific continued to complain his imaginary heart out. “Let’s get out of here.” Whispered Sadie to Sam. “Agreed.” Sam sighed as the diesels scampered away, although Mask didn’t notice and continued to unleash his annoyance. With two goods trains, Mask pulled his and pushed Vernon’s in front. “Are you sure this-“ Began a brake van, but he was interrupted. “Shut up, you.” Mask spat, the van was disgusted. As Mask both pushed and pulled trains, he was having difficulties going up the hill at Orange Lakeside. He had essentially emptied his sandboxes by the time he reached the peak. “Finally!” He gasped. At the next station, things ended up even worse. Celeste pulled up with a stopping passenger train. “Hey.” Mask said. Celeste unusually stayed silent. Mask cleared his metaphorical throat, and spoke again. “Hey! I’m talking to you!” Once again, Celeste did not speak. “What? Did you go deaf or something?!” This enraged the coaches and the trucks. “Hey!” Spat one of the trucks. “Lay off!” As the rolling stock began to shout and scold Mask, he bumped the trucks. “QUIET!” Celeste remained mute, just looking uncomfortable yet hurt. As her guard blew the whistle, she quickly scampered away. Celeste then noticed something, Vernon, Garrett, and Jamie all had reasons for hating Mask. He’s always selfish. She thought, Celeste now had a different opinion on her now former friend. For the rest of the day, Mask was working at The Outskirts, a small section of track near the end of the line, it was fairly unused for passenger trains, due to the mountainous terrain and isolated valleys. On the way back to Grasmere Sheds, Mask had an issue near Orange Lakeside. “Sand, Jeff!” Called Mask as they approached the hill. Mask’s driver quietly groaned and tried to unload the sandboxes. “Oh, crumbs!” He cried. “They’re empty!” “What?!” Boomed Mask. Whilst Mask tried to rush up the hill, it was no use. He was stuck. “It serves you right for acting so daft!” Scolded his fireman, Mask just glared. Meanwhile, Mask’s driver now just sat on top of the tender, awaiting help. He had already extinguished Mask’s fire, so now he just hoped for another engine. Luckily, there was one. But, then he noticed a problem. The engine was Celeste. Celeste groaned as she switched points to go on the track beside Mask, she slowly stopped. “Need a ride?” Called Celeste’s fireman. “Oh, yes please!” Replied Mask’s driver as him and the fireman stepped aboard Celeste. “Well, off we go.” Celeste said quickly as she blew her whistle and started off again, only to be called upon by an irritated Mask. “What?” Called Mask as Celeste slowly went up the hill on the other track. “Aren’t you going to help me?!” Celeste looked back at Mask and scoffed. “Why should I? Maybe everyone’s been right about you all along, do you wonder why Vernon hates you, Sadie and Sam avoid you, Garrett won’t talk to you, and Jamie hasn’t even learnt your name yet? I mean, perhaps I should just find a few friend to confide in.” Mask, for once in his life, was speechless. “I... I...” The large engine started to slip down the hill as rain began to pour. “Everything sucks, I get it. Our life is some big joke, we were sent here since we’re just freaks to society. Do you ever wonder why I try to keep optimistic? It’s so I can make people happy. It seems like I’ve failed with you, and I’m done trying. I want to make others feel better about themselves, because somebody has to.” Suddenly, Celeste switched points and went back down the hill. She coupled up to Mask and pulled him up. Once the two reached the peak, Celeste uncoupled and ran off. “Good night, Mask.” Mask was stunned. “Celeste-“ “I don’t care.” Mask didn’t go to the sheds that night, he just sat on top of the hill in the rain, the lone engine sat idle as a single tear strolled down his emotionless face. Characters *Mask *Celeste *Vernon *Garrett *Jamie *Sadie and Sam *Mr. Greens (Mentioned) Trivia *There was meant to be an episode before this called Homeland, it starred Rustbucket, who gets a bit too excited when a Welsh boat arrives. TheLocoLover never got far into the episode, and was very dissapointed in it. Category:The Sudrian Rejects Category:Episodes Category:The Sudrian Rejects Episodes